


The Banana Fuck

by ohminewt



Series: sterek + the sex life of a lifetime [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bananas, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Fruit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when they were at the grocery store and Stiles licked a banana.</p><p>He wasn’t trying to do anything but get Derek all riled up and horny in the middle of the fresh produce aisle, and maybe get spanked in the bathroom of their local Kroger’s, but he got more than he’d bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banana Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i literally do not know what just happened

It all started when they were at the grocery store and Stiles licked a banana.

He wasn’t trying to do anything but get Derek all riled up and horny in the middle of the fresh produce aisle, and maybe get spanked in the bathroom of their local Kroger’s, but he got more than he’d bargained for.

He was surprised, to say the least when Derek bought the same banana and had him bent over the couch pushing at his puckering hole with the fruit.

“Do you know what happens to teasing little sluts?” Derek asked in low voice, coating the tip of banana with lube.

Stiles couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, because as hard as he was, he knew the entire predicament was fucking hilarious.

Derek met that giggle with two hard smacks to Stiles’ pale ass cheeks, smiling when Stiles’ whimpered. “I asked you a question, bitch.”

Stiles, now realizing that Derek was not in a laughing mood, spread his legs as far as he could and answered. “They get punished, Daddy.”

“Yes they do.” Derek answered, flicking Stiles’ balls. He pushed the banana into Stiles’ entrance, his dick thickening as he listened to Stiles’ whining. He hadn’t stretched him out and he’d barely used any lube, so he knew it must have hurt.

He was glad.

Stiles was gasping and feeling uncomfortably full by the time the banana was in, only the end sticking out. He tightened around it, letting out a throaty moan and wriggling his ass.

Just when he was about to get comfortable, Derek landed a harsh swat to his ass.

Stiles gasped, “Daddy-”

He was cut off by another hard slap. "Shut up."

Derek continued to spank Stiles harshly for nearly five minutes while the man tried to squirm his was off of the couch, begging for mercy.

Derek never gave it to him. Once he did stop spanking him, it was only so he could pick up the flogger. Stiles was thankful that he didn't use it on his already sore and red ass, but instead went to work on his back.

Stiles was humping the couch cushion like an untrained puppy dog, moaning and writhing and crying under his Daddy's hand. He arched his back with every hit and clenched around the banana. It took all of his power not to cum under the rough treatment, but he knew he wouldn't enjoy what his Daddy did to him if he came without permission.

The whipping stopped abruptly, so he was given a chance to breathe in the silent room, reveling in the feeling of his hot and burning skin.

Before he'd had time to process what was going on, Derek had flipped him onto his back and had his mouth on his, roughly shoving his tongue into his boy's mouth, wrapping his hand around his neck. Derek pulled back from the kiss and stared into Stiles' eyes slowly tightening his hand until Stiles' couldn't breathe. He knew how easy it would be for Derek to kill him, right then and there. He loved it.

Just before Stiles' world went black, Derek removed his hand and allowed him to breathe. Once Stiles had caught his breathe, Derek kissed him in a softer way, whispering a soft _'Good boy.'_ into his ear.

Stiles could of came immediately.

He flipped Stiles back over, giving his ass another swat. He pulled the banana out in one swift, uncomfortable move and Stiles groaned, clenching around nothing. He didn't have to deal with the feeling of being empty before Derek stuffed him with his dick, causing Stiles' to arch his back and shout out.

Derek snatched him backwards by his hair and went to work, pulling his hair and smacking his hips against Stiles red ass. The room was filled with the sounds of Derek's moans, Stiles' whimpers, and Derek's balls smacking against his boy's ass.

Stiles had never felt so high in his life. It was easily the best dicking of his life, and his moans were perfectly timed with the sound of Derek's hips snapping into his ass.

"Daddy," He moaned, "Harder-Oh my god, I'm gonna come!"

Derek pulled out after a couple more strong thrusts, his hard, long dick dripping with pre-cum and Stiles' juices. He pushed Stiles off the back of the couch so he was kneeling on the floor in front of it.

Derek positioned himself in front of the submissive. He smacked his face and yanked his head back by his hair, barking out an order to open his mouth. Stiles happily obliged, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Derek slid in perfectly, giving Stiles no time to adjust before he started fucking his throat with ease, the boy's gagging and choking only made Derek hornier, and it wasn't long before he was coming down his throat.

Stiles swallowed it up and chased the bit that made it out of his mouth with his tongue, knowing better than to let any of his Daddy's cum go to waste.

Once Derek had pulled out of his mouth, he hoisted him up onto the couch, and wrapped his fist around his dick, quickly and roughly pulling his hand up and down. "Does the little slut want to come?"

Stiles' back was arched off of the couch, and he was practically shaking. "Oh, Yes, Daddy! Please, Daddy, let me cum!"

Derek contemplated it for a moment, before deciding Stiles could only take so much. "Okay, I suppose you can c-" 

Before Derek could finish the sentence, Stiles was shooting his load all over the couch, himself, and Derek's hand.

When he came back down from his high, there was a pillow under his hand and a blanket draped over him, and Derek was finishing wiping his cum off of the couch. Derek sensed the change in his boyfriend's breathing and looked up to meet glassy eyes. "Hey, baby. Welcome back."

Stiles just gave him a sleepy smile, letting his eyes slip closed. "Hey," Derek said, causing Stiles to open his eyes again. "Eat this."

He handed him a banana and Stiles eyed it warily, "This isn't the one that you just-"

"No, Stiles," Derek laughed, handing him a Gatorade too. "Drink and eat. You lost a lot of fluids."

"That's because you went all Alpha Dom on me and dicked me into our couch," Stiles sassed, but he took a sip of the drink, cringing as it slid down his sore throat.

"You liked it." Derek stated, laying down beside his boy. "Are you okay?"

Stiles hummed, leaning his head against Derek's chest, closing his eyes.

Derek patted his already sore ass. "Eat your banana and drink your juice first, little boy."

He huffed, mumbling about how tired he was.

"It wasn't a request." Derek said in a voice that soft but clearly meant business, patting his ass more firmly.

Stiles whimpered but sat up and handed his banana. "Peel it."

Derek chuckled at the rude demand but obliged. "I don't think that's a way to talk about your Dom, sweetheart."

"Peel it, _sir._ " Stiles said sarcastically, and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

He may have a smart-assed tease for a Submissive, but he was still all his, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 


End file.
